


After the War

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: A few years after Avatar Aang ended the 100 Year War,  Fire Lord Zuko undoes the anti-homosexuality law enacted by Fire Lord Sozin. Someone's captured his heart. Meanwhile, Sokka is baking a cake for someone. Zuko wonders who, but he eventually finds out.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Roku/Sozin (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote this in a day  
> i took inspiration from the end of tlok

Zuko: "I'm heading out."

Sokka: "Oh, can you grab me a few things?"

Zuko: "Sure, what do you need?"

Sokka: "Just general stuff to make a cake."

Zuko: "Why do you need to make a cake?"

Sokka: "It's a secret."

Zuko: "Alright, I'll be back in 15 minutes."

_Zuko_ _shuts the door behind him_

_Sokka_ _running to_ _Katara_ _and_ _Aang_

Sokka: "I need your help."

Aang: "Hey Sokka!"

Katara: "What's up?"

Sokka: "Well, when Zu-"

Katara: "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Sokka: "Yep."

Aang: "You like Zuko?!"

Katara: "I thought it was pretty obvious."

Sokka: "Anyways! Back to what I came here for."

Sokka: "I need to make him a betrothal necklace."

Katara: "How long do we have?"

Sokka: "Maybe 13 minutes."

Katara: "Alright, I'll show you how to do it, but I _won't_ do it for you."

Sokka: "Thank you, Katara."

_Aang_ _watches them make the necklaces_

Katara: "...so then, you do this with this piece..."

_Time passes_

_At the shop_

_Zuko_ _is dressed in his work outfit_

People chattering: "Hey! It's him!"

_A woman walks up to him_

Ba Sing Se Woman: "Lee! Can I get your autograph?"

Lee: "Why do you want my autograph? I'm just a waiter at a tea shop."

Ba Sing Se Woman: "You're not _just_ a waiter at a random tea shop, you work at The Jasmine Dragon!"

Lee: "Fine..."

_He hesitantly gives her an autograph_

Zuko: "Back to getting those ingredients for Uncle and Sokka..."

Person 1 murmuring: "Do you Fire Lord Zuko is taken?"

Person 2 murmuring: "Probably. I can't wait to see what his wife looks like!"

Zuko, thinking to himself: _"A wife? Wait until they realize..."_

_Back with_ _Sokka_ _and co._

Sokka: "I think I did it!"

_Aang_ _claps for him_

Katara: "Good job Sokka!"

Sokka: "Zuko _should_ be coming back soon."

_At the market_

Zuko: "Shit! I forgot the frosting!"

_Moments Later_

Zuko, out of breath: "I'm... _panting_ back from the... _panting_ market"

_He takes a deep breath_

Sokka: "Thanks, could you set them over there?"

_Zuko_ _sets the items down where Sokka specified_

Iroh: "Zuko! Did you get them?"

Zuko: "It was the last one they had. I had to rush to get it."

_Iroh_ _pulls out tapioca_

Iroh: "My new innovation..."

Zuko: "Hey Sokka, Can I talk with you about something privately?"

_Sokka_ _is anxious_

Sokka: "Uh... about what...?"

Zuko, whispering: "What's the cake for?"

Sokka, whispering back: "It's for GranGran and Pakku's wedding."

_Their wedding has already passed, but_ _Zuko_ _doesn't know_

_The Next Day_

_Zuko_ _is getting dressed in his Fire Lord Regalia_

Zuko: "I have to go, there's a meeting scheduled in 10 minutes."

Sokka: "Be safe!"

Sokka: "Hey Toph, can you grab me a cake topper that looks like this?"

_Sokka_ _"shows" her a picture of him and_ _Zuko_

Toph: "Right, just remind me, what does it look like?"

Sokka: "Oh... right."

Ty Lee: "I can go with her."

Sokka: "Could you please?

Sokka: By the way, how's Azula?

Ty Lee: "She's okay. I'm still trying to get her out of whatever Ozai did to her."

Sokka: "How much progress has she made?"

Ty Lee: "She's close to a full recovery."

Ty Lee: "We should probably go get the cake topper."

Sokka: "Here, this is what I want them to look like."

_Sokka_ _shows her the paper. It's a drawing of him and_ _Zuko_

Ty Lee: "Got it. Let's go, Toph."

Toph: "Finally! Something to do!"

_At the meeting_

Zuko: "Before this meeting starts, I just want to say something."

_The others sit down_

Zuko: "As of today, the anti-homosexuality law enacted by Fire Lord Sozin is no more."

_The room is quiet._

_One of the people in the room speaks to_ _Zuko_

?: "But, Fire Lord Zuko-"

Zuko: "Do you have something to say?"

_The man is silent._

?: "Why did you reverse the law?"

Zuko: "There's... someone I've been interested in."

_The man is shocked_

?: "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko."

_Zuko_ _is shocked_

_He doesn't know what to say_

Zuko: "In addition to that, I spoke to Avatar Aang about his life as Avatar Roku. When he spoke with Avatar Roku, Roku said that he had secret feelings for Fire Lord Sozin. In fact, Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin dated briefly, before they split."

_The next day_

Sokka: "It's done!"

Zuko: "What is?"

Sokka: "The cake!"

_The cake looks beautiful. It has the symbols of all four nations towards the bottom._

Zuko: "Wow Sokka, I didn't know you could make something like that."

Zuko: "Who's it for?"

Sokka: "That's... actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

Sokka: "Zuko, can you come with me?"

_They walk into_ _Sokka's_ _room_

Zuko: "What'd you want to talk about?"

_They're sitting down on a bench_

_Sokka_ _is beside_ _Zuko_

_Sokka_ _kisses_ _Zuko_

_Zuko_ _pulls back, before embracing him once more_

_Sokka_ _gives_ _Zuko_ _a betrothal necklace_

Sokka: "Will you marry me?"

Zuko: "Sokka, I..."

_He_ _hugs_ _Sokka_

Sokka: "Now, what are we going to do about the-"

Zuko: "anti-homosexuality law? I undid it."

Sokka: "Really?!"

Zuko: "Yes. I reversed it at the meeting yesterday. One of the people even came up and thanked me."

Sokka: "Really?!"

Sokka: "That explains why I've been seeing more same sex couples publicly show affection."

Zuko: "Now, what are we gonna for the wedding?"

Sokka: "Oh, I got that covered."

Zuko: "Huh?!"

Sokka: "You know the cake stuff you bought for me?"

Sokka: "Well, yesterday, Ty Lee and Toph grabbed something for the cake. Can you come with me?"

_Sokka_ _guides him to the cake_

_He pulls out the topperstoppers_

_He puts them on top of the cake_

_They resemble two figures_

_T_ _he Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and the_ _current Fire Lord_

Zuko: "Sokka, it's..."

Zuko: "It's beautiful."

_A week later_

Sokka: "No, Aang's going to be _my_ best man!"

Zuko: "Me and him are best friends!"

Sokka: "He's _my_ brother!"

Aang, with his voice breaking: "You guys..."

Toph: "Hurry up! It's gonna start in 10 minutes!"

Katara: "Why are you both taking so long?"

Toph: "They're fighting over who gets Aang as their best man."

Sokka: "Why don't you get your uncle as your best man?!"

Zuko: "That's... a good idea actually."

_It's time for the wedding_

_The_ _Kyoshi_ _Warriors, the Southern Water Tribe, the other members of the White Lotus, and Ty Lee and_ _Azula_ _are all at the wedding._ _GranGran_ _is sitting with_ _Pakku_ _, and_ _Katara_ _is sitting with them._

_After the wedding_

_Zuko_ _is alone with_ _Sokka_

Sokka: "That went well."

Zuko: "Thank you, Sokka."

Sokka: "For what?"

Zuko: "For... falling in love with me, helping me, and everything."

Sokka: "I can't believe Iroh got drunk and started breathing fire."

Zuko: "You'd think that the Fire Nation would have used that as a way of firebending, but they didn't."

Sokka: "I'm glad they didn't."

Sokka: "What now, Your Hotness?"

_Zuko_ _is flushed_

Sokka: "So, should we head to Ember Island for some time alone?"

Zuko: "Yeah. I think that'd be nice."

Azula, screaming: "Everyone! I have an announcement!"

_They rush over to where_ _Azula_ _is_

Azula: "Ty Lee, I have something to say to you."

Azula: "For the longest time, I thought I liked men."

Azula: "Well, guess what you bastards! I'm gay as fuck!"

_Azula_ _jumps off of the table she's standing on and kisses Ty Lee_

Sokka: "Well, I guess we know who's getting married next."

**Author's Note:**

> btw: the mishigana fic and chapter 2 of back home are still in progress! ive just had writers block and i cant think of what to write


End file.
